


minhyuk said the candy was for me

by thaounatural



Series: happy families [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: sanha's teacher invited dongmin and bin to school.





	minhyuk said the candy was for me

"dads?" - sanha held the little wing of his stuffed toy, bit his lips nervously.

"yes cupcake?" - dongmin looked up from his chicken, looking concern of the uneasy tone in his son's voice. 

it was a fine friday evening, when they would be watching a movie together on the couch after dinner as a family tradition. but sanha figured they might not be able to do it that night.

"i, i have something to say."

"just say it, be a man! don't shutter like that!" - bin said.

dongmin shoved a wing into his not-very-sensitive husband's mouth, gave him a look, and then turned to his son, who was appearantly sitting on a lava chair.

"ihitoneofmyfriendandnowtheteacheraskedmetoinviteyoutomyschoolbecausehewantedtotalktoyou."

sanha breathed heavily as he fininished the sentence. dongmin and bin looked at each other, and then their son.

"im sorry cupcake, can you slow down? we didn't understand it."

"i hit one of my friend and now the teacher asked me to invite you to my school because he wanted to talk to you."

sanha looked at his tiny feet, preparing himself for whatever was coming at him. as expected, bin sighed, and sanha wasn't looking, but he could hear the angry in his dad's voice.

"yoon sanha, what did i tell you about going to school?"

"listen to my teachers, be friendly, do not hit my friend." - sanha kept his eyes on his yellow socks. 

"yes. did you do any of it? cupcake, look at me." - dongmin put a hand on his son's shoulder. sanha looked up, his eyes were sparkling, as there would be tears that would fall, but the little boy tried to keep it in.

"no, i did not." - sanha held the duck tighter, bit his lip.

"do we deserve an explaination here?" - bin stared at sanha, his gaze were intense.

sanha looked at his dads, his tears finally fell. he mumbled "i'm sorry" and ran to his room. he closed the door, locked it, and cover himself and his duck with the blanket, tried to hide his hiccup and tears.

"sanha? cupcake?" - he heard dongmin's voice outside of the door. his dad seemed so worried.

"i'm sorry dads, i, i just need a moment."

"okay. but, let us know when you want to talk." - bin said. sanha noticed he has calmed down.

as sanha were trying to hold back his tears, he slowly fell asleep. but when he was dreaming about him playing with minhyuk, there were a knock on the door.

"cupcake? are you asleep yet?" 

it was dongmin. sanha didn't answer. his eyes remained close.

the door then was opened by a key. he heard footsteps, and then someone sat on his bed. that someone fixed his hair, his blanket, and then stood up. sanha grinded his teeth.

"dads."

"i'm sorry cupcake, did we wake you up?" - dongmin and bin turned around immidiately. he saw the worried in his parents' eyes.

"no, i was just almost fell asleep, it's okay." - sanha sat up, tried to weep off the dried tears. - "i'm sorry dads."

"do you want to tell us why?" - dongmin asked, stroking his son's hair gently.

"a friend hit minhyuk. minhyuk was hurt really bad, minhyuk was about to cry. that friend wanted minhyuk's candy, but minhyuk said it was for me. so i hit him, because he hit minhyuk."

sanha set his eyes on the duck, not even moving. he saw bin sitting down, matched sanha's eyes level.

"look at me cupcake."

sanha looked at him. his nerves tensed as he saw his dad. between bin and dongmin, sanha is scares of bin more. they are both strict and sweet, but bin wouldn't find a way to sugarcoat his words to make his son understand. he says it as how he thinks.

"that's my son." - bin cracked a smile. sanha was surprised. - "you did what i would do. that was brave, standing up for what's right. we're really proud of you."

"r-really?"

"of course cupcake." - dongmin laughed at how wide sanha's eyes were. - "when do your teacher want to meet us?"

"tomorrow morning. at 9am."

"let's go together, shall we?" - his shorter dad stroked his hair quickly, still smiling. sanha laughed.

"yes."

.

9am next morning came quickly.

sanha sat in the middle chair, between his dads. he looked around curiously, since it was the first time he walked into the teacher's office.

"what sanha did is really unusual for a boy like him, so i thought i'd let you know first." - his teacher said. - "sanha is a nice boy, but the other day, he hit kibum hard."

"did you tell the teacher your reason?" - dongmin asked his son, gave him a little smile to encourage and comfort him.

sanha smiled back, and told his teacher the story. the teacher was surprised, and then he said he would consider talking with kibum's parents, and he reminded sanha not to do that again. sanha also said sorry, and then the family went home.

dongmin bought ice cream on the way home, and he also gave minhyuk one when they met him at their door, as he was waiting for sanha. the two children sat down on the grass of sanha's house front yard, eating while chatting quietly.

dongmin pulled bin outside, gave him an ice cream, and they both just sat there, watching their son and his best friend talked.

"he's gonna be a great person." 

dongmin heard his husband sudden announcement, and he laughed.

"we finally did something right and beautiful." - dongmin turned to bin.

"yes, we did." - bin squeezed his hand, smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> pure junk, but i hope you enjoy. yell at me @ultidm (with a capital i) on twitter, thank you loves ♡


End file.
